beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Beavis and Butt-head Do Thanksgiving
Beavis and Butt-head Do Thanksgiving is the only Non-Canon episode of Beavis and Butt-head in Season 7. Plot The special begins with Kurt Loder at MTV studios at New York City in Times Square during Thanksgiving. Then at the teaming street we see Beavis and Butt-head who are making fun of Loder's last name. But the duo is at a porn place where they saw three women's boobs and a migit's boobs Kurt tells them they should be covering the parade, but Beavis and Butt-head talk about how last night Kurt toke them to this porn place and a woman named Ginger says hi. So Kurt just tells them to catch up with the parade, then Kurt asks what's happening down there. But Butt-head is mad that they can't see anything, but Beavis says they see a lot of butts which makes them giggle. But then they get mad that the butts aren't naked, and that their freezing their nut sack's. So an upset Kurt just tells them to get back to the studio then Kurt says he's their number 1 fan, but Beavis and Butt-head ask if he ever scored with chicks they saw at the porn place. Then they ask if he ever scored but Kurt is confused making the guys think Kurt never scored which makes them laugh. Kurt asks what the guys think about their first time in New York but, the boys ask if he ever scored with some actress' or some actors making Kurt a little mad. In the next scene Kurt is at the Thanksgiving diner that's in the studio which he mentioned in the beginning of the episode, he asks what Beavis and Butt-head see. Butt-head says they see a bunch of balloons but he says it sucks that its cartoon character's Beavis suggests they make a woman balloon like one they saw at the porn place. Then they ask what are those plastic woman (which they don't know is a sex doll). Beavis whispers to Butt-head what he thinks they should do with the dolls surprising them and Butt-head tells Beavis he's a genius. Then the boys look at a marching band and say they suck but Beavis thinks the marching band gets to poop, he then explains that when he was little when he was at a parade he saw a bunch of turds on the ground after the band left. Butt-head explains the turds are from the horses that was with the band. Beavis realizes this and says it would have been cool if they joined the marching band playing your instrument and pooping. Butt-head tells Beavis if it wasn't Thanksgiving he'd slap the crap out of him then they ask Kurt if he'll play a video. After the video Beavis tells Butt-head he's always thought Thanksgiving was about eating and going to the bathroom then he asks why all of the people in Times Square are here Butt-head thinks their homeless. They then call them bums and that they should be begging for the balloons and tells them to go into the street (thinking they don't have a home) then Kurt tells them they have a balloon. Then it shows the boy's balloon, but Butt-head gets mad that his balloon's gums are showing Beavis tells him that's what he looks like Butt-head then covers his gums and tells him this is how he looks making Beavis think this is the truth. Beavis says his balloon is sexy and Butt-head's is ugly Kurt then says he's mad that he's been working at MTV longer than they have and he doesn't have a balloon. The boys doesn't care and makes him put on another video after the video Kurt asks what's Beavis and Butt-head's favorite part of the bird. Butt-head says he likes the stuffing because its stuff and you stuff it in the turkey's butt and then you pull it out and eat it and then it comes out of your butt. Beavis starts to talk about what you could do with it after it comes out of your butt, but Butt-head stops him. Kurt tells Beavis and Butt-head that this is their last supper a confused Beavis and Butt-head ask what he's talking about Kurt tells them that tomorrow (of this special) that its their last episode called Beavis and Butt-head Are Dead. Butt-head says he's grateful and mad about the series finale Beavis says he's mad that their never going to score which Butt-head agrees. Kurt tries to make them feel better, but they think he's trying some gay apparel on them and not on a holiday. The boys say they did have a cast party then Beavis says he got drunk and Daria looked good, Butt-head tells Beavis he didn't get drunk, Daria didn't look good, and he's never going to score. Kurt decides to role a clip of Beavis and Butt-head Are Dead the clip shows Beavis and Butt-head at home and Butt-head sees a girl from Highland High School on TV. Butt-head says he scored with that chick a really surprised Beavis says he thought Butt-head never scored then Butt-head has a daydream where the boys are in class and Butt-head says to the girl "Come to Butt-head" then Butt-head makes a fake voice for the girl where he/she says "You know I've always wanted you Butt-head." After the flashback Beavis tells Butt-head he has a good memory then Beavis thinks about a memory but quickly forgets. After the clip Kurt tells the duo not everything sucks and that everybody has problems he tells them they should be honest. But after Kurt said Penis Butt-head says "You said Penis" while Beavis mimics half of what Kurt said. Kurt gets mad and asks what they think the meaning of Thanksgiving is Butt-head tells him that they wake up and that nothing is on TV on Thanksgiving, but for the holiday they don't get mad. But Beavis gets mad and gives a speech about TV on Thanksgiving and Butt-head agrees. So they start to say grace Beavis says "God is great, God is good, and we thank him for our..?" with Butt-head saying "and we thank him for our morning wood." Kurt says him and MTV are going to miss them then just as Kurt is wrapping up Butt-head says "Hey Loder! Do you want white are dark meat?" Kurt doesn't care. The episode ends with Kurt Loder trying to end the special while Beavis and Butt-head are throwing the Thanksgiving food at Kurt. Gallery Trivia *The title is a spoof of the movie Beavis and Butthead Do America *Running Gags- Beavis and Butt-head talking about the porn place and making fun of Kurt's last name Loder. Sources Category:Episodes Category:Specials